life_of_avianfandomcom-20200214-history
Yana
"My disguise must be working!" -Yana Sage Appearance Yana is a 24-year old Simisage. She has ivy green fur and yellowish pale skin. She wears a black bandage stripped around the upper part of her body that acts like a shirt. Her odd type made her grow two black horns on the top of her head, have a controlled venus flytrap on the end of her tail, and have a splitted upper tuft. She bears a large caped scruff, long black nails on the tips of her fingers, and glowing golden eyes. She also has 6 eyes and 6 arms, but she hides them during her normal form, which she shows often. This was not Yana's intentional option for appearance, but what works works, and this works in Yana's case. Her eating habits and experiences of fighting barely changed her looks, and her scars recover easily, making them invisible to the naked eye. Yana has no official gender, but she appears to be female because of the tone of her voice and her distinct eyelashes, according to other pokemon. In formal events, she appears to wear female clothing. Characteristics Despite her intimidating look, she is actually very friendly and outgoing. She can be full of mischief, and can be rather childish. She usually screams when having a good time or just fighting with other pokemon. Unlike her best friend Avian, she has a thing for "act now, think later", but despite this, she listens to Avian whenever she thinks or did wrong. Yana hates being bored, so when the time is right, she tackles the dullest of situations with her humorous senses. With her misidentified gender, Yana acts tomboyish, but remains as female to most pokemon. Not only that she loves comedy, she also becomes very supportive to her close friends. She treats them like as if they are part of her family- maybe younger siblings. Yana could get into personal talk with others and have friendships work out well. However, she could not cling onto the act of beauty and fanciness for such a time. Her opinions on appearances and fashion are weak. Interests/Disinterests *She loves to act as the big sister, because she always wanted a family. *With the underwhelming amount of Odd type pokemon around, Yana is desperate to find a new member, but Avian always limited her. *It is optional for her to eat, since her stomach can be infinite and she can live months without food. But she eats to strengthen her performance and receive vitamins to help her grow. She also eats for the sake of her spider-like abilities. *Yana is chill whenever she sees a dead body. She thinks it's awesome. *Avian may not be as entertaining as all the other pokemon she met, but he's still her best friend. *Even though she has no gender, she is sexually active. *She hates the cold, so she wraps herself in her nice warm and comfortable large fluffy cape whenever she feels the temperature dropping. *In the polar opposite of hating the cold, she loves soaking under the sun's rays. *She doesn't like to groom her hair. If someone takes her scrunchie on the top of her head, she would go mad. *She hates it when nobody gets her jokes. She would then grow a little sad. Movepools Yana - Grass/Bug - Simisage - Compound eyes - 4 / 4 / 4 / 4 / 3 / 5 *Toxic *Double Team *'String Shot' *'Spider Web' *'Megahorn' *Magical Leaf Yana taught most of these moves herself. The only move that she was taught by someone or something else was Double Team through a TM that she found deserted in Bush Town USA. She had to rent a DVD player to learn that particular move. It was worth it. She bought a black bandage to strengthen her camoflauging skills at night. Team Yana is one of the representatives of Saer Kingdom as the leader assistant. The Fushigi is a team strictly for odd type pokemon. The team focuses on carrying on tasks and missions, usually going into battle, using their unique types. Yana supports and helps Avian by weakening his victims. Brief History When Yana was just an egg, she was cursed, by a Ninetales, to have no sex, because one of the Ninetales's tails was stolen by Yana's parents and it angered him. After hatching, her parents immediately abandoned her out of shame, but hope still comes when a Torterra named Kurt adopted her, and referred to himself as her uncle. They lived peacefully in Cabbage forest as Yana grew up to her adolescence. She made friends with other pokemon living in the forest and played fun games with them. They befriended her and taught her how to lay pranks. Kurt did not mind her adoptive niece having childhood freedom, but he did mind the criticism he received from other parent pokemon. He tried his best to take good care of Yana and keep the bad pointers away from their bond, until she's ready to go alone. When a meteor struck near their home, Yana touched it and became an odd type. Alvory came and consulted to Yana. He suggested going to a special school to cope up with her new special abilities. So she set off, leaving Kurt all by himself and leaving her childhood friends behind. She came to the school, befriending many pokemon and meeting Avian and Equine for the first time. She learned how to fight and be a stronger one than she was before. When she graduated, she parted ways with Avian and journeyed home. But she arrived to see that her home is deserted. Kurt was nowhere to be found. Yana figured that it was just best for her to move on. She reunited with Avian and formed a team with him. To this day forward, she goes on crazy missions with her friends, trying to forget her past and moving on to her future. Relationships/Family Yana knows nothing about her biological family so far. She has a lot of friends, but special friends are listed down here. Kurt Sage Kurt is Yana's caretaker since she was an infant. They shared a powerful bond until Yana left to go to school, that was far away from their home. Avian Pie Avian is Yana's best friend and former classmate. They go on adventures, leading their representative team The Fushigi. Equine Grace Equine is Yana's former classmate and roommate. Their friendship isn't strong enough yet but Yana is interested in getting to know her more. She helps by teaching Equine how to defend herself, and learning moves that are compatible to her. Gallery grown yana.png|An early design of Yana (Grown up). Trivia * Yana bases from the names "Yanappu" and "Yanakki", which are japanese names for Pansage and Simisage. * Her name also bases off from a funny response to when Pansearific is decided her gender, answering to herself "Yeah...nah." * She often hides her gender identity from others. * She wishes to be a real girl, however, she doesn't act too girly. * Yana's canon birthday is October 30. * Yana was originally going to be half dragon-type. * Yana's design was inspired by Demencia from Villainous, Amethyst from Steven Universe, Gregg from Night in the Woods, and Muffet from Undertale. 4 of Pansearific's favorite medias. * Apart from Avian and Equine, Yana's name is the only one with a name that's not a scientific version of something. * Yana is referred to "tree" in the earlier versions of LOA. * Pansearific's friend, Anna, made a fanfiction all about Yana, before the real series even started! * Yana's hair, out of all Simisage designs Pansearific has made, her's is the oddest one because it isn't a default stalk of an average Simisage, but rather a long let-down hair. * Yana is a literal Spider-monkey. Category:Main characters Category:Grass type Category:Bug type Category:The Fushigi Category:Protagonist Category:Odd type Pokemon Category:Characters